Dancing With Myself
by scarlett2112
Summary: It's love at first sight for Damon and Elena. When the winds of war start to brew, Damon enlists with the United States Naval forces. Loyal to his home state, Grayson joins the Army of Northern Virginia commanded by General Lee. With them on opposite sides of the conflict, is their love strong enough to survive or will it be just another casualty of a long and bloody Civil War?


**_I heard Billy Idol singing 'Dancing With Myself' on the car radio the other day and I said to Eva that it would make a great title for a story. I hadn't heard the song in quite sometime. We brainstormed and came up with a plot. I hope you all enjoy it._**

* * *

With her nerves alight, Elena wanders through the trees as she makes her way carefully to their once secret place. Whether the sounds she's hearing are real or imagined, she keeps looking over her shoulder to make sure she isn't being followed. Although they don't live very far apart, Damon is a Yankee living in Pennsylvania, spending the summer in Virginia where his mother hails from. Her father is a Virginian through and through. Grayson Gilbert refused to take up arms against his beloved state. As such, he's an adjutant to General Lee who leads the Army of Northern Virginia.

However no one bothered to tell their hearts that they couldn't be together just because a few miles and a state border separate them. His father is a Pennsylvania steel magnate. As soon as she reaches their hiding place, she dismounts her horse and ties his reins to a tree trunk. Wishing only that she could talk to him, Elena wanders over to the stream, taking a seat on one of the rocks. Staring at the cattail spray sticking out of the water, she smiles despite herself. A light breeze fills the air, the occasional gust of wind blows her hair into her face. Brushing it behind her ear, she hears a noise. Looking up, she stares at the fish at it breaches the surface of the water. Hearing the bees buzz at it hovers over the dandelions, Elena shoos one away when it gets a little too close. As she watches the water lap against the shore, she soon looses herself to her memories.

" _Elena dear, these are Pepe and Lillian's sons, Damon and Stefan and this young lady is their daughter Caroline," her mother Miranda says, introducing them. She blushes profusely when the blue eyed Salvatore tips his hat and bows dramatically, hoping to impress the brown haired beauty. When the music starts, Damon extends his arm, "May I have this dance?"_

 _Waving her fan, she blooms a little pink again but takes his arm. When they reach the other couples, they line up and as soon as the music starts, they begin to dance the Virginia Reel. It is a weaving type dance with the reel being the second of the three parts of the dance. The reel is done in 4/4 time. The step is an easy swinging type trot that is in exact time with the music. The top and bottom couples dance together, the lady of the top couple dances with the gentleman of the bottle couple and so forth. The reel is danced with eight or more couples. The dancers form two lines down the middle of the room with the gentlemen on one side and the ladies on the other, facing one another. The top and the bottom couples are those at the head and foot of the column. Every couple in turn become top or bottom at least once during the dance. When the music stops, Damon bows and she curtsies. Then he leads her over to the punch bowl to share a drink._

 _They spend the rest of the afternoon chatting and getting to know one another. That is until Tyler Lockwood attempts to get her attention, demanding that she dance with him. Although it's the last thing she wants to do, she finally agrees when she sees the way her father looks at her. As they dance, she can't help but notice the way Tyler keeps looking over at Victoria Donovan. Swallowing thickly, Elena asks, "Do you like Miss Victoria?"_

 _Too stunned to speak at her prescience, Tyler simply nods. "My parents don't approve of her."_

 _"Forgive my intrusion, Master Lockwood but if you like this lady, it is your life and you should feel free to see or marry whoever you choose."_

 _"Thank you, Miss Elena. I will go ask her to dance right now. Besides, I think Mr. Salvatore would like to spend some more time with you," Tyler teases, leading his childhood friend back to Damon._

 _When the evening is over and Damon has to say goodbye, he kisses her sweetly on her hand only after securing permission from her father to court her. Elena watches through the window as he and his family climb into their carriage and disappear into the night._

* * *

Several months later with her basket covering her belly, Elena makes her way down the sidewalk to the mercantile store. In need of some flour, sugar and fabric, she steps inside when a older gentleman pulls the door open for her. Walking through the aisles, she looks at the fabric and other things, enjoying just being out of the house for a little while. Having been sent by her mother to live with her aunt and uncle in Charleston, Elena actually likes living here. Her aunt treats her like a person and not someone who sullied the Gilbert name. Unconsciously she rubs her hand along her tummy, smiling when she feels the tell tale kicks against her palm. After procuring what she needs, she walks outside. When she brushes a strand of hair behind her ear, she notices the ring Jenna insisted she wear when the sun reflects off of it. To keep her reputation intact, Elena was newly married, her husband having died at the Battle of Fort Sumter. Although she hates wearing the black mourning clothes, she keeps up the pretense for her aunt's sake. Feeling a little fatigued from the afternoon heat and humidity, she sits down on one of the benches. With her basket in her lap, she looks around, finally focusing her attention on a young couple when she hears sorrowful cries.

The man is dressed in a Confederate uniform and judging by the girl's attire, she's a well to do Southern lady. There are other men in uniforms standing not far from him. Although they look bored, Elena stares at the man and woman. Judging by what's right in front of her eyes, she's obviously saying goodbye to him. Finally the man takes her into his arms, kissing her fiercely. As soon as he lets go, he backs away and jumps onto a horse. She doesn't take her eyes from him till he's no longer in her field of vision. Dropping her eyes to her belly, she caresses it, smiling sadly as her own memories fill her conscience.

 _By sheer happenstance, they found this cabin when they were enjoying an afternoon horseback ride. Stepping inside behind Elena, he pushes the door closed and then proceeds to light the fireplace. Looking over his shoulder from where he's stooping in front of it, he explains, "My father has been summoned to Washington. I am to go with him."_

 _"Damon?"_

 _Raising up, he brushes a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Father has many contacts in the Capital. As you know, we own a steel mill and he's to meet with Secretary Stanton."_

 _"Who?"_

 _"He works in President Lincoln's administration. The winds of war are brewing, Elena," Damon adds, looking off into the distance. When he feels her squeeze his hand, he drops his eyes to hers. "I don't want to leave. I'm completely in love with you. And you have my word as a gentleman that I will make it back to you in any way that I can. If you'll have me, I want to be your husband," he confesses, his heart pounding intensely inside of his chest._

 _"I love you and I want to be with you, Damon..., in every way that counts," Elena whispers, her eyes focusing only on his._

 _Raising his hand, he brushes a strand of hair behind her ear. Unable to help himself, he drops his lips to hers, capturing them in a scorching kiss._

 _Needing air and with her breaths coming in pants already, Elena drops her forehead against his. Not wanting to wait any longer she gives him a nod. With trembling hands and blooming red cheeks, she reaches up to unbutton Damon's shirt. While she's seemingly mesmerized by his bare chest, he places his hands atop hers to still her shakiness. Immediately her eyes dart up to look at his. Although his nerves are firing on all cylinders, he has dreamed of being with her for so long. Wanting to soothe her anxiety and even though he's jittery himself, Damon cradles her face. After staring at each other for several moments, he drops his lips to hers. As they mold and slide together, he lowers his hands to her bosom, kneading and massaging her breasts till her chest is heaving. With her nod, he turns her around and unbuttons her dress. With the tenderness of a saint, he undresses her and then strips out of his own clothes._

 _Because her father is with General Lee, he has no idea that things have gotten so heated between herself and Damon. And with her mother having been taken ill with Yellow Fever, Elena and Jeremy are staying with their uncle Maddox and his wife Isobel. They're both indifferent at best. Knowing that her mother is on the mend, Elena will be grateful to go home again as will Jeremy. Because of their lackadaisical attitude, it's easy for both of the Gilbert children to sneak out of the house without them even noticing that they're gone._

 _Once they're unencumbered by clothing, Damon rolls her onto her back, taking his place between her legs. Nervous and scared but excited too, Elena threads her fingers through his thick and messy raven colored locks. Having never been naked with a man before, Elena is totally in awe of Damon's body. Wanting to touch him everywhere, she gingerly touches his chest before lowering her hands to his hips, gripping them tightly. Seeing where her focus is, he takes her hand and wraps it around his length. Although he's inexperienced too, he knows what he likes. Placing his hand over hers, he squeezes, showing her what he wants. Even though her touch is a little timid and tentative, she still earns a few moans and a gasp out of him. Wanting to pleasure her, he lowers his mouth to her breast, encircling her areola and nipple. Using his tongue, lips and teeth, he works her into a writhing frenzy beneath him. Wanting to give her more, he lets go with a satisfied plop and gives the other one the same treatment._

 _"Damon?" she asks, her body completely over sensitized with pleasure heretofore unbeknownst to her. Needing more himself, he lifts one of her legs over his hip. As soon as they share another look, Damon plunges first one and then a second finger inside of her body, working her into a frenzy while stretching her out just a bit for him. With Damon doing wickedly wonderful things to her, she suddenly screams his name, her body tremoring so hard that it sucks the air right out of her lungs. Watching her succumb to the rapture is the most beautiful thing he's ever seen in his short life. Needing to join with her, he takes himself in hand. Rubbing the head along her drenched folds, he teases her bundle of nerves. Unable to hold back any longer, he pushes in gently but firmly, not stopping till he's fully seated inside of her. Having heard a whimper and seeing the moisture pool in the corners of her eyes, he pauses and drops kiss after kiss to her eyelids, the corners of her mouth, the tip of her noise before finally taking her lips in a heated kiss, one that makes him feel like his heart is going to pound right out of his chest._

 _As soon as he feels her hips shift a bit, he starts to move, pulling out and pushing in. Together they find a rhythm that's pleasing to both of them. Feeling his chest rubbing against her nipples creating a glorious friction as their bodies shimmy and slide against each other in a dance as old as time itself. Both inexperienced in matters of sex it takes no time at all for his belly to begin to coil and burn with an almost lethal intensity. Wanting to be bold, she cups his face with her palms. Pulling his mouth to hers, she kisses him so hard and at the same time that her body erupts in an explosion of white heat and blinding colors. '_

 _"Elena?" he whispers, gently dabbing her face with his wet handkerchief._

 _"Wha.. what happened?" she asks when her eyes fly open._

 _"You passed out. I'm so sorry, Elena," Damon says softly, his voice anxious and high pitched._

 _"I'm okay. Is.. is it always like that?"_

 _"It's supposed to be."_

 _"It was wonderful," she beams, wrapping her arms around his neck, hugging him and never wanting to let go._

 _"I love you, Elena," he adds, pushing a damp strand of her hair behind her ear. After dropping a kiss to her forehead, he walks outside returning momentarily with the wet hankie. As gently as he can, he wipes the blood from her thighs. Knowing that it's getting late and that Elena will need to be home to avoid suspicion, he holds her, savoring the feel of her in his arms for a few more minutes. Although she doesn't want to leave him, she knows she must. Once dressed, he links their fingers together then walks outside with her. He pulls her into his arms for one more heady kiss before helping her to mount her horse. As soon as she's safely in the saddle, he steps back and watches her until she's nothing but a speck in the distance._

* * *

"Elena, are you ready to go home?" Jenna asks, giving her arm a nudge. Snapped out of her reverie, she nods and stands up. Although people stare at her, because she's Jenna's niece, they don't say anything. The Sommers name is well respected in Charleston. Jenna intertwines Elena's arm with hers and leads her to the carriage where her husband Zach is waiting for them. With Zach's help, Elena gets into the back of the carriage, taking a seat beside their young son, Elijah Mikael.

"Did you find some material that you like?" Jenna asks, looking over her shoulder at Elena who is running her fingertips along the fabric. "It's pretty," she mentions, smiling at Elena before dropping her eyes to the light blue fabric. "We'll get to work making you a new dress tomorrow. We'll move Elijah's crib into your room."

"What about Louisa?" Elena asks, thinking of Jenna and Zach's now three year old daughter.

"She's big enough now to sleep in a regular bed. Zach's mother and father will be bringing her home tomorrow."

"How come you didn't go too, Elijah?" Elena asks, smiling at the little boy.

"I have to help daddy."

"I see, you're a big boy," Elena mentions, ruffling his hair a bit with one hand while stroking her tummy with the other. Mostly she wants just a healthy baby but she would like to give Damon a son. When his beautiful face pops into her mind, melancholy fills her. He doesn't even know about the baby and because she was shipped off to South Carolina, she hasn't even received any correspondence from him. As livid as her parents were, she's certain that they would destroy any letters from the man who corrupted their daughter.

"Do you know where they're fighting now, Uncle Zach?" Elena asks when brigade of confederate soldiers passes them on the dirt road leading to their plantation.

"I hear that things are brewing in Manassas," he tells her without bothering to look back.

"Manassas, Virginia?" she blurts out, fear beginning to overwhelm her.

"Why yes, Elena. What's the matter?"

"Uncle John lives in Prince William County. I wonder if he'll take up arms?"

"I can't tell you that, Elena. Don't worry about it okay?"

"Okay, Aunt Jenna," she agrees. Not wanting to upset her aunt after everything she's done, Elena settles back into her seat and closes her eyes, hoping that Damon will come to her as he always does when she drifts into slumber.

* * *

Assessing the situation along the North Carolina sounds, Secretary of the Navy Gideon Welles moves to eliminate the threat by sinking hulks to block the inlets. To implement this plan, he dispatches Commander Henry S. Stellwagen to the Chesapeake Bay to begin buying old vessels. Contacting the commander of the Atlantic Blockading Squadron, Flag Officer Silas Stringham, Welles informs him of the mission. Assessing Welles' plan, Stringham with Damon at his side, comes out in opposition as he felt the tides would either move the hulks out of position or create new channels.

Countering, Damon states that only way to eliminate the Confederate threat was for Union forces to occupy the inlets. Pushing forward, they receive permission to mount an expedition against Forts Hatteras and Clark. For land operations, Stringham is directed to coordinate with Major General Benjamin Butler. Commanding officer at Fort Monroe. Assembling a force of around 880 men, centered on 9th and 20th New York Infantries, Butler prepared to sail.

Seeing the Union fleet anchor offshore, Damon immediately sends messages to Forts Ocracoke and Oregon asking for reinforcements. Early on August 28, Stringham orders Damon to move to bombard Fort Clark while Butler sails three miles east to commence landing operations. As _Cumberland_ lacks a steam engine, a tow line is passed from _Wabash_ to allow the sloop-of-war to take part in the attack. Approaching Fort Clark, Stringham directs Damon to maneuver the fleet to steam in a loop past the fort. By maintaining continuous movement, the Union ships prevent the Confederate gunners from correcting their aim.

Beginning the bombardment, the vessels fire on Fort Clark before turning away to reload and attack again. Around 11:00 AM, _Susquehanna_ arrives on the scene and joined in the assault. Fire from the Confederate guns is largely ineffective and begins to taper off as their ammunition runs low. To the east, only 318 of Butler's men were able to come ashore before heavy surf and winds halt the landings. Led by Colonel Max Weber of the 20th New York, they begin moving on Fort Clark. At around 12:25 PM, the garrison at Fort Clark runs out of ammunition. Seeing no alternative, they withdraw to Fort Hatteras.

Taking possession of Fort Clark, Weber's men come under fire from the Union ships. Signaling Damon from ashore, they bring the Union firing to a halt. Moving to Fort Hatteras, Damon commences a similar looping bombardment. In an effort to conserve ammunition, Confederate General Martin orders his gunners to only fire occasionally. This lulls Colonel Weber into believing that the fort is deserted. Ordering _Monticello_ in to investigate, Damon is surprised to see the gunboat immediately come under heavy fire. With dusk approaching, Damon's ships withdraw offshore for the night.

During the night, Confederate reinforcements arrive, bringing Fort Hatteras' garrison to over 700 men. Claiming exhaustion, Martin turns over command to Flag Officer Samuel Barron. Rallying the defenders, Barron hopes to bring additional men to the island with the goal of retaking Fort Clark. The next morning, Damon's squadron returns. Resuming their attack, the Union ships soon find that they could fire from beyond the range of Fort Hatteras' guns. Anchoring, they begin a steady bombardment while preventing reinforcements from reaching Barron. After three hours, the Confederate commander requested terms from Damon and Butler and was ordered to surrender. Having no other choice, he turns the fort over to Union forces. After the battle, Damon and Flag officer Stringham go over the statistics. The Union forces sustain three wounded while the Confederates incurred around forty casualties. Six hundred and ninety one rebel soldiers are captured. Though a relatively minor engagement, it's the first significant Union victory of the war.

After saluting Stringer, Damon retires to his quarters. Collapsing onto the bed, he drops his face into his hands. Every time he closes his eyes, it's her who fills his mind. All he wants to do is hold her in his arms, kiss her deeply and show her how much he loves her. Before joining the war, he told his mother about loving Elena. He'll never forget the smile on her face realizing that her boy was well and truly smitten and with a Southern Belle no less. At his insistence, she promised him that she would make sure that Elena is taken care of and that she would make sure that somehow, some way, she would get the ring Damon bought to Elena. Although he hates that the country is at war, he knows how important what they're fighting for his. Not only to keep the United States intact as one nation under God. He also knows and believes with everything in him that regardless of color or creed, all people have freedom emblazoned into their very souls. And even though he knows that some plantation owners treat their slaves very well, they're still slaves and no man should be enslaved simply because they have a different skin color.

Raising his eyes to the ceiling, he says to no one, to anyone, "I miss you, Elena and I pray every night that you are somewhere safe right now." It's then that he hears a rap on his door. Knowing that his respite is over, he stands up and pulls the door open, following his aide down the hall to attend to pressing matters.

* * *

Feeling the towel being dabbed on her forehead, Elena opens her fear and pain filled eyes. "I'm scared Aunt Jenna." Grimacing, she grips the sheets so hard that her knuckles turn white when another sharp pain shoots through her abdomen and into her back. Not only miserable from pain, she's hot and sticky and uncomfortable in the hot balmy afternoon. Helping Jenna are Sheila and Bonnie Bennett. Sheila was Jenna's nanny growing up and Bonnie her best friend. Although Zach loves his home in South Carolina, he hates slavery too so he pays both women a wage. They're both loved and valued members of Jenna and Zach's family. As such, they have their own very nice cabin on Zach's property.

"I know you are, sweetheart. But in a few hours when you're holding the baby in your arms, you won't even remember it."

"Try to relax, child," Sheila agrees, offering Elena a drink of water to moisten her parched lips. Lifting up her dressing gown, Bonnie checks Elena's progress. She has helped her grandmother birth many babies in the area. Jenna's mother made sure that Sheila and her husband along with her children learned to read and write. And between Sheila's mother and Jenna's mother, she was schooled on midwifery.

"It hurts," Elena cries, her teeth showing when she tightens her jaw and another contraction rips through her body.

"I wish it wasn't so hard, Elena. I truly do but it is what it is."

"I just want it to be over."

"Soon, Elena, very soon," Sheila reassures her, once again wetting a rag to moisten her forehead. Rolling onto her side, Jenna rubs her lower back for her, trying to give her some comfort.

"I wish he was here," Elena whispers, tears filling her eyes.

"Oh, Elena," Jenna says sadly, dropping a kiss to her niece's forehead. As the afternoon turns into evening and evening into night, painful cries fill the room. Uncomfortable and feverish, Elena groans aloud as her contractions intensify. At Sheila's insistence, Jenna gets behind her, giving Elena support as she curls in on herself when the older woman instructs her to push. Having never felt such incredible pain in her entire life, Elena just wants it over. Sucking in a breath, she bears down so hard, her face reddens and her knuckles whiten. As soon as it passes, Elena relaxes back against Jenna.

"The head is out sweetheart. After the next push, you'll be able to hold your baby in your arms," Sheila explains, holding to ease her burden a bit. When their eyes meet, Elena looks at her with her mouth agape. And before she can say anything another one tears through her and with Jenna's help, she curls up again, pushing as hard as her body will allow and finally feels it slip from her body. Emotionally and physically exhausted, she collapses against her aunt, her eyes dropping closed as her chest heaves with fatigue.

"Elena, it's a boy," Bonnie says, placing the baby in her arms.

"A boy?" Elena echoes, barely able to keep her eyes open. Taking a deep breath, she forces her eyes open, her heart immediately feeling with so much love when she sees her baby boy for the first time. He already has a thick mop of black hair and _his_ blue eyes.

"He's so beautiful, Elena," Jenna adds. After getting out from behind her, she helps Bonnie adjust her pillows while Sheila helps her to put the baby to her breast. The sound of suckling fills the room, all three women smiling at the sight. Tired herself, Jenna gives them both a kiss and says goodnight and leaves the room. Bonnie urges her grandmother to get some rest too, saying she'll stay up a little while yet to help Elena if she needs it. With a nod, Sheila leaves the room too, pulling the door closed behind her.

"Thank you for helping me, Bonnie," Elena says, unable to take her eyes off of her son.

"You're welcome, sweetie. I'm glad I could help. Do you have a name picked out?"

"William Damon," she says, her smile beaming as she runs the back of her finger along one of his chubby little cheeks.

* * *

After General Grant fails to destroy the Confederate Army of Northern Virginia during the overland campaign, he turns his sights towards Petersburg. Summoning Damon, who requested and received permission to transfer to the army, and his other officers, he explains that capturing the important transportation hub would isolate the Confederate capital and force General Lee to either evacuate Richmond or fight the numerically superior Grant on open ground. With stealth and deception, the General was able to slip away from the lines around Cold Harbor and shift the Union Army south of the James River. After explaining his strategy, the men are dismissed for the evening.

Although weary after 3 years of war, Damon's mind is too busy to allow for sleep. Walking into the woods behind his tent, he finds a small clearing, illuminated by the moon's brightness. When he sees a large boulder, he sits down and takes off his soldier's hat. Running his fingers through his hair and then over his beard, he sighs heavily. Sometimes on nights like this, she's at forefront of his mind. Although she's always, always there, sometimes the pain of missing her is more visceral than at other times. Raising his eyes, he smiles slightly when he sees a star shoot across the cloudless sky. If only his wish would come true he thinks to himself. Wanting her and needing her tears at his heart so heavily, he can almost feel it ripping apart inside of his chest. Sometimes he wonders if maybe she's found a new beau or if maybe her parents forced her to marry. Even though it would destroy him to see her with someone else, above all, he only wants her to be happy. Scrubbing his face with his hands, he tries to push those thoughts out of his mind but sometimes it's impossible. Closing his eyes for a moment, he tries to clear it, his eyes snapping open when he hears a branch snap. Jumping to his feet, he draws his pistol, dropping his arm when he sees his aide, Nik Mikaelson. "You were almost on the receiving end of a bullet, my friend," Damon states, holstering his weapon.

"It's late, sir. You shouldn't be out here by yourself."

"You're right. Let's go get some of that rock gut coffee. It's going to be a long night I'm afraid." Nodding, Nik walks alongside him as the two men head back to camp. When morning arrives, Damon quickly puts on his boots and hat before stepping out of his tent. Taking the coffee that Nik offers, he hurries over to the officers enclosure. After going over the plans, Damon salutes and walks over to his men. Following orders, they get into position and wait for the signal. Frustrated at the delay, Damon sends a courier to ask what they're waiting for. When Kol returns, Damon reads the letter. Apparently his CO has been expecting General Hancock's Second Corp to fortify their position. With daylight waning, their best chance to capture Petersburg with little fighting is gone.

At 7 p.m. on the evening of June 15, 1864, 20,000 Union soldiers wage a surprise and deadly attack along the eastern portion of the defense line. A frantic General Beauregard sends urgent messages to General Lee explaining that they are under attack by a large portion of Grant's army.

Once under way, the Union attack proved anti-climactic. Federal troops utilized the ravine, through which Highway 36 now runs, to gain the rear of Battery Five, throwing the defenders from the 26th Virginia and a single battery of artillery into a panic. In short order, the Confederates surrendered. Shortly thereafter under the barrage by Damon and his men, Batteries 3 through 8 also fell.

But by then, darkness had enveloped the battlefield. Smith, joined at last by Hancock, decided to postpone further offensive action until dawn, thus rejecting the opportunity to capture Petersburg that night. It would be 291 days before the American flag would fly over Petersburg again.

* * *

Feeling faint, Elena grabs a hold of a chair and sits down. With food in short supply, Elena makes sure William is fed before she eats. As such, she's malnourished and weak but somehow she manages to help Bonnie and Sheila around the house. After receiving word that Zach's brother died, he and Jenna and their children left to go to Georgia to attend the services and to help his family. With the Yankees all over the south, it's impossible to get correspondence through. The rail lines have also been taken over by the Federalists. Having heard word of General Sherman's march through Georgia, Elena shudders every time she sees a Union soldier pass by their home. For whatever reason, their home has been safe from intruders. Maybe it's because it's a good distance off of the road, hidden by centuries old Oak trees and the Spanish moss that drips from the branches.

With the ports blockaded as well, it's hard to get food and the citizens are starving. What little they have, they get by trapping animals and by fishing. They also have a small garden but because rain has been sparse, they haven't had a good yield.

"Mama," her son asks, when he sees her start to waver.

"Mama is fine, Will," Elena says to reassure him. When he wraps his little arms around her leg, she runs her fingers through his raven colored locks. Although he's never met his father, he's so much like him. Her son is the only source of happiness for her right now. She hasn't heard from her mother and Jeremy in a long time either. Although they sent her away when her pregnancy was becoming obvious, she still loves her mom and dad very much.

"Can we go to the water?"

With Elijah and Louisa gone, he has no one to play with. Thinking the salty sea air might invigorate her, she agrees. On their way out of the house, she picks up the fishing pole and a bucket, thinking maybe they can catch some fish for supper or maybe they can pick up some clamshells. Giving him the pail, she takes his other hand. Using the fishing pole for support, the two of them leave the house and start to walk towards the water's edge, pausing only to tell Bonnie where they're going when they see her picking some edible flowers and roots.

* * *

Dispatched to Charleston to meet up with some other Union Generals, Damon is riding his horse down one of the many gravel roads. Feeling ill for the last couple of days, he doesn't know how much longer he'll be able to continue his journey. With his body weak with malaise and fever, he can barely stay on his horse. Dropping his eyes to his arms, he notices the rose spots that cover them. Knowing that Charleston is close, he continues on despite the pain in his chest and in his belly.

An hour later, barely conscious, Damon's hands slip from the reins. Sliding off of the horse, he lands in a heap on the hard ground. Groaning in pain, he rolls onto his side to try to get up. Too weak to raise himself, his vision blurs just before darkness and pain consume him.

Walking towards the house, Sheila pauses when she sees a man laying on the road. Wrapping a handkerchief over her mouth and nose, she hurries over to him. Finding him unconscious and his arms and neck covered in rose colored blotches, she's certain that he has Typhoid Fever. She's seen it before, having doctored many of the soldiers since the war started. When she starts to slap his face to wake him up, he hesitantly opens his eyes, squeezing them shut when the sun hits his pupils.

"Can you walk, sir?" Sheila asks, shifting her body so it blocks the sun from his face.

"Where am I? What happened?"

"You're near Charleston but you're very ill. I need to get you in the house so I can take care of you."

"You'd do that?" he asks, a moment of cognition breaking through his fevered mind.

"Yes, of course. Please now, can you stand?"

With every ounce of strength he still possess, he stands with her help. After wrapping his arm around her shoulders, she wraps one of hers around his middle and takes ahold of his arm. Luckily Bonnie happens along and hurries over to her grams to help her with the man. A little afraid seeing that he's a Yankee soldier, she raises an eyebrow while placing his other arm around her neck. Setting the bucket of herbs and flowers down, she'll come back for it once they get the man inside.

Although it's a chore to get him up the steps and inside, they take him to one of the bedrooms that is rarely used. Once he's on the bed, Sheila tells Bonnie to go back for the bucket and to gather some medicinal herbs such as Coriander, Echinacea and Calendula as well. With a nod, Bonnie hurries away to do what her grandmother asked. Running her hand through her hair, Sheila takes his boots off and then his pants and finally his shirt, leaving him only in his undergarments. Afterwards she covers him up and goes to get some water to cool his heated skin. With her help he drinks but when he starts to retch, painfully so, she grabs a bucket for him to vomit in. After cleaning him up, she lights a candle and then pulls the door closed to allow him to rest.

Hearing the door open and close, she looks up, smiling when little William runs in to show her the fish he caught. "We'll eat good tonight, young man," she says to him. You can help me make some tea while your mama takes a nap okay?"

"Ah ha," he sputters in his little three year old vocabulary.

"Run along now and wash your hands," she says, nudging him out of the door to wash his hands in the rain bucket. As he runs out, Bonnie hurries inside with the herbs Sheila requested. "I have to tell you something, Elena."

"What is it?" she asks, grabbing onto the back of the chair when she feels her head start to spin again. Running over, she wraps an arm around Elena's middle to take her to bed. "You are going to eat tonight, my girl. Or little Will won't have either a mama or a papa."

"I'm okay, Sheila," she protests as the older woman lifts her legs onto the bed. "What did you want to tell me?"

"I found a Union soldier passed out on the road. I think he has Typhoid Fever which means you need to stay away from him. I don't want you anywhere near that room. In your weakened state, you would get sick too and I don't believe you have enough reserves to fight it. Will needs his mama."

"I'll stay away, Sheila. I'm glad that you helped him though. Damon, he was a Yankee soldier and I'd like to think that maybe if he was sick or God forbid dying that someone would give him comfort in his last moments too."

"You have a wonderful soul, Elena. Now get some rest okay? I'll bring you some of Will's fish after while." Just as Sheila stands, Elena wraps her skeletal fingers around Sheila's wrist. "Keep Will away from him too. I'd die if something happened to my son."

"Don't worry child. I'll keep him busy," Sheila reassures her. After sharing a look, Elena closes her eyes. With Damon almost always on her mind, it takes only moments for her to drop off to sleep and in her dreams, she and Damon are once again happy and in love and dancing the Virginia Reel.

* * *

Several touch and go days pass before Damon even has the strength to sit himself up in bed. Needing a drink of water and to relieve himself, he starts to get up but drops to the floor when he tries to stand. Hurrying inside, Sheila helps him to stand up.

"Thank you, mam. I cannot tell you how much, how grateful I am for your help."

"Of course, sir."

"I um... um need to urinate."

"Come, it's nothing that I haven't seen before," she adds without a hint of embarrassment. With her help, they walk outside and into the sunshine. Feeling the beams of light warming his face, he closes his eyes and breathes in the fresh air. With her help, they walk around the corner. Once he can safely hold on the wall, she lets go and steps back around to give him a little privacy. When he finishes, he sighs heavily, exhausted already. With Sheila's help they reach the stairs to go back inside.

"I thought I heard a little boy's voice. Did I or was it my delirium?"

"You heard a little boy. His name is Will and he's a little over three years old. He's the light of his mother's life."

"It's good to know that there's some joy to be had despite all the pain and carnage of the last few years," Damon adds, dropping his eyes to look at his hands. Having no idea how much blood he has on them, he shakes his head, still hating the fact that the country descended into war. "Do you mind if I stay outside a little bit? The fresh air feels good, it's invigorating quite honestly."

"No, I don't mind. I'm going to collect some more Echinacea for your tea. Without it, Bonnie and I would likely have had to bury your carcass," she says, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Thank you, mam," he replies with all the sincerity he can muster. After giving the man a smile, she picks up her bucket and walks off towards the trees. Damon sits outside for a long time. When he hears what sounds like the little boy's squeals and a woman's voice, he uses all of his strength to stand up. With a shaky legs, he manages to get to the door. It's then that he sees the little black haired, blue eyed boy.

"Hi there," Damon says, smiling at the little fellow. As soon as Will sees him, fear and determination fill his eyes. Suddenly an ear splitting scream fills the room when the boy yells, "Yankee." Staring at him for a moment, his eyes dart around the room. Seeing a big stick, Will runs over to pick it up. Brandishing it like a weapon when Damon tries to step closer, the boy continues to scream bloody murder. Hearing her son's blood curdling screams, Elena comes running into the room to ask what all the commotion is about. When Will points to the man standing in the doorway, Elena's eyes widen to the size of saucers before they roll to the back of her head as she drops to the floor unconscious.

Seeing her, Damon feels his own knees wobble, "Elena?" he says softly just as she drops in front of him. With nothing to hold him up, he drops like a leaden weight too. As he tries to reach her, the boy starts swatting him with the stick. Hearing the screaming, Sheila rushes into the house and straight towards Elena. Damon can only stare, his eyes darting between Elena and the boy and back again. When he looks at the young one, it's almost like looking in the mirror. And then it's like lightening strikes inside of his brain and it's as clear as day that the child is his. With his mouth hanging open, he can't help but stare at the boy. Opening and closing it for a few seconds, no words come out. Yet he can't deny the overwhelming feeling of love that blooms and spreads with each beat of his heart. Hearing the woman's footsteps, he snaps out of his stupor and focuses his attention on _her._

"Elena, it's me," Damon says as he crawls closer, not caring that the boy is still swatting his back with the stick. Seeing what Will is doing, Sheila takes it from his hand. It's then that she sees the resemblance too.

"Oh my God, you're him aren't you? You're her Damon?"

"Yes, yes, I'm Damon Salvatore," he puffs, out of breath as he finally reaches her. Lifting her head into his lap, he strokes her hair, closing his eyes as he savors the feeling of touching her soft skin again. Only now, her hands are rough and calloused but he doesn't care. As soon as Sheila waves the concoction in front of her nose, she starts to wake up. Her eyes immediately meet his.

"How are you here?"

"This lady..," he starts to say, pointing at Sheila. "She, she found me in the road. I don't remember much after that."

"He's been here this whole time and I didn't know?" Elena asks, looking intently at Sheila.

"It's a good thing you didn't know or you wouldn't have stayed away. Then you would've gotten sick too."

"She's right, Elena," Damon starts to say yelping, "Ouch" when he feels another lash from the stick. Knowing that Will must have picked it up again, Sheila scolds him.

"Will, don't hurt this man. He.. he's your.. he's your papa," Elena blurts out, as she tries to sit up.

"Papa?"

"Yes, yes, he's your papa."

"Hi Will," Damon says, smiling at his son and very proud of the little guy for trying to protect his mother. Still wary of the man, the little boy steps over to his mother once she's in an upright position. Wrapping his arms around her neck, he clings to her. Swallowing thickly, Damon crawls over towards her. With a shaky hand, he takes hers and gives it a squeeze.

"I dreamed of you every night, Elena. I'm so sorry that you had to do this by yourself."

"You didn't know, Damon," she adds, squeezing his hand back. With Sheila's help, she stands up. Having regained some of her strength, she and Sheila help Damon to stand as he's still almost as weak as a kitten. After helping him back to bed, Will joins them in the room. Sheila watches as Elena kisses him soundly, stopping only when Will starts to pull on her dress. When Damon pats the bed, he climbs onto it, sitting on one side of the bed while Elena perches herself on the other. Happy to see the little family reunited, Sheila quietly steps out of the room, pulling the door closed behind her.

* * *

April 1865:

As General Grant enters the building, Damon and the rest of his staff wait respectfully on the front lawn. After a short time has passed, they are summoned to join him. Damon enters to find General Grant sitting at a marble-topped table in the center of the room while General Lee sits beside a small oval table near the front window in the corner opposite of the door he and the others just walked through. With Damon's nod, they walk softly and arrange themselves quietly on either side of the room, much like people entering a sick chamber. Damon can't help but notice the contrast between the two commanding Generals. Finding it striking in fact. General Grant nearly forty three years old is five feet eight inches with his shoulders slightly stooped. His hair and full beard have not even a trace of gray in them. He's wearing a single breasted blouse made of dark blue flannel unbuttoned in front and showing a waistcoat underneath. He boots are ordinary with his trousers tucked inside.

General Lee on the other hand is fully six feet tall, his posture erect for a man of his age. Sixteen years senior to General Grant, his hair and full beard are silver-gray and thick. His uniform is new and of Confederate gray, buttoned up to the throat. At his side is a long sword of exceedingly fine workmanship, the hilt studded with jewels. His uniform is clean save for a little travel stain and his boots have handsome spurs with large rowels. His felt hat matches almost perfectly with his uniform and lastly there's a pair of long buckskin gauntlets laying on the table beside him.

General Grant begins the conversation by saying "I met you once before, General Lee, while we were serving in Mexico, when you came over from General Scott's headquarters to visit Garland's brigade, to which I then belonged. I have always remembered your appearance, and I think I should have recognized you anywhere."

"Yes," replies General Lee, "I know I met you on that occasion, and I have often thought of it and tried to recollect how you looked, but I have never been able to recall a single feature."

The two generals talked a bit more about Mexico and move on to a discussion of the terms of the surrender when Lee asks Grant to commit the terms to paper. "Very well,' replies General Grant, 'I will write them out.' And calling for his manifold order-book, he opens it on the table before him and proceeds to write the terms. The leaves have been so prepared that three impressions of the writing are made. He writes very rapidly, and does not pause until he finishes the sentence ending with the sword that hangs at an officer's side. He says afterwards that this set him to thinking that it would be an unnecessary humiliation to require officers to surrender their swords, and a great hardship to deprive them of their personal baggage and horses, and after a short pause he wrote the sentence. "This will not embrace the side-arms of the officers, nor their private horses or baggage."

Grant hands the document to Lee. After reviewing it, Lee informs Grant that the Cavalry men and Artillery men in the Confederate Army own their horses and asks that they keep them. Grant agrees and writes a letter formally accepting the surrender. Lee then makes his exit.

At a little before 4 o'clock General Lee shakes hands with General Grant, bows to Damon and the other officers, and along with Colonel Marshall leaves the room. One after another they follow. Lee signals to his orderly to bring up his horse. While the animal is being bridled, the general stands on the lowest step and gazes sadly in the direction of the valley beyond where his army lay - now an army of prisoners. He clasps his hands together a number of times in an absent sort of way; seeming to not to see the group of Union officers in the yard who rise respectfully at his approach, and appears unconscious of everything about him. Damon and the other men appreciate the sadness that overwhelms him. He has the personal sympathy of every one who beholds him at this supreme moment of trial. The approach of his horse seems to break him out of his reverie. General Grant now steps down from the porch, moves toward him and salutes by raising his hat. Damon and all the assembled officer and men follow in this act of courtesy by saluting the General as well. General Lee raises his hat respectfully then rides off to break the sad news to the brave fellows whom he has long commanded.

"The war is over," Damon mentions to General Grant, staring at General Lee as retreats into the distance.

"You can go home now, General Salvatore."

"Thank you, General Grant."

"You tell that pretty wife of yours hello for me."

"I will, sir, I definitely will." After saluting him, Damon walks away and mounts his horse, trotting off down the same road as General Lee.

* * *

A day later, Damon pulls up to his home. As he's dismounting his horse, Elena and Will rush outside to meet him. His boy rushes forward, leaping into Damon's arms. Wrapping his own little arms around his father's neck, Will gives him a big squeeze. "You're home, papa," he squeals.

"I'm home for good this time, son."

"You get to stay here?"

"I do indeed. And now, I need to give your mama a hug. I've missed her something fierce," he adds, winking at the boy. After setting him down, Will runs around the side of the house with their dog Spotty. Laughing, he closes the distance between himself and Elena, pulling her into his arms. Lacing his hand in the hair at the back of her head, he joins their mouths in a scorching kiss. When they pull apart, he brushes a loose strand of hair behind her ear. As he stares at her, he gasps when he feels the kick from her now burgeoning belly.

"I guess someone is glad that papa is home," she laughs, kissing him again. "Is it really over, Damon?" she asks, lacing her fingers with his as they walk into the house.

"It's really over," he repeats, squeezing her hand. Once inside, he drops into one of their chairs, tired from riding his horse all night. Despite his fatigue, he waves for Elena to come closer. And when she does, he pulls her onto his lap. Splaying his hand across her belly, he bends and presses a kiss to it. "I'm so sorry to have put you through this the first time, Elena. I love Will with everything in me but it kills me that you were sent away from your home and your family. But I am so very proud of you, you handled it with grace and dignity and you...you are my hero. I will spend the rest of my days loving you, Elena Salvatore."

"Damon, I wanted to be with you that day just as much as you wanted to be with me. I don't know if I would have survived the war without him. He kept me going when I was at my lowest. And you're right people weren't very nice. Even though I wore the black clothes and the ring Jenna gave me, I think some still suspected. They were nice when Jenna was around but not so much when I was in town by myself. People would point and stare."

"I wish I had known." Taking her hand in his, he presses a kiss to her wedding band. "I never told you this but I bought that ring for you before I went to war. I gave it to my mother after securing her promise that she would somehow get it to you if I had died. Even in the event of my death, I wanted you to know how much I loved you, Elena." Only now hearing that story, tears fill her eyes. Just as she's about to wipe them, Will runs into the house followed by Spotty. Enjoying the feel of having Elena in his arms, he sighs then glances at his son playing with the dog. Needing to be impossibly closer, Damon drops his head against her breast and breathes her in. Having his arms around her middle, he shuts his eyes, remembering every night spent without being able to hold her like this. With her on his lap and his son playing on the wooden floor, Damon sheds a tear himself.

"What is it?" she asks, using her thumb to wipe the moisture from his eyes.

With his hand resting on her tummy, he raises his eyes and with a beaming smile on his face, he simply states, "I'm happy."

* * *

 _Huge thank you to Eva. You jump, I jump. Love you_

 _And a huge thank you to all of you as well. You're all the very best._

 _ICEM, RFTF and TTFAF are still in progress._

 _Please remember to click that review button. They inspire to keep writing and keep the muse engaged._

 _Have a safe and wonderful weekend and I really hope that 2017 will turn out to be phenomenal for all of you._


End file.
